Night Together
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Theodore is left alone for a night, and he has nothing to do. He calls a friend over to hang out, but will they get closer than planned? Rated T because of my paranoia! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Theodore was sitting at the table, surprised at what he just heard. "What do you mean you, Simon, and Alvin are going to be gone all night?" he asked.

"Exactly what I just said, the record company wants to interview Alvin and Simon tonight, and you tomorrow." His adoptive father, Dave Seville, said.

"Great, now I'm going to be bored!" Theodore complained.

"You can invite Eleanor over if you want, just as long as you two don't get carried away." Dave said.

Theodore blushed at the thought of his counterpart. "Don't worry about that Dave! I wouldn't dream of doing that!" he said.

"Good to hear. Anyway, we're leaving now, only Eleanor is allowed at the house, alright?" Dave said.

"Yes Dave." Theodore answered, waving as Dave, along with his brothers, left out.

The moment the car was gone, Theodore grabbed the phone and began dialing. He waited a while, then the voice of an angel answered the phone.

Eleanor: Hello?

Theodore: Hi Eleanor!

Eleanor: Hello Theodore! How are you?

Theodore: I'm doing alright! So get this, Dave, Alvin, and Simon are gone for the night! Do you want to come over?

Eleanor: I'll come as soon as I get my stuff ready!

Theodore: Awesome! See you soon! *hangs up*

Eleanor smiled as she hung up her phone. She had a special surprise planned for Theodore. She went to her room with a plastic bag and placed something inside it. 'Tonight is going to be awesome!' she thought.

As she headed for the door, Brittany walked in her way. "And where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to Theodore's house; can you get out the way?" Eleanor replied.

"After you tell me why you're leaving with that plastic bag." Brittany said. Groaning, Eleanor leaned forward and whispered something into Brittany's ear. "Oh… that's why… well, alright then!" Brittany said, stepping out of the way. "You have fun now, you hear?" she said, winking.

"Oh hush you!" Eleanor said, closing the door.

A few minutes later, she knocked on the Seville's door. Theodore opened it quickly. "Hi Eleanor! Glad you came!" he said.

"I'm glad you invited me Theodore! I brought several things we could do while Dave's away!" Eleanor said.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Theodore asked.

"How about we make a cake? I hear Carey is sick, and we could send it to her house!" Eleanor answered. So they went to the kitchen and got to work, washing their hands first of course. Theodore was stirring the mix as Eleanor was adding ingredients inside.

"Hmm… It's missing something…" Theodore said after tasting the batter. Eleanor tasted it too. "You're right… It needs more vanilla." She said. She poured a little bit of vanilla into the batter and tasted it. "Yes! This is perfect!" she said. Theodore placed the batter into the mold and put it into the oven.

"Well that was a good way to spend a few hours! What should we do next?" Theodore asked. Eleanor thought for a while, and an idea came to her mind.

"Hey, do you guys still have Guitar Hero?" she asked. "Yeah, you wanna play?" Theodore said. Eleanor nodded. The two entered the living room.

"Just so you know, I've been practicing, and I'm gonna win!" Theodore said, picking up a guitar.

"Sure, just because I've never played before!" Eleanor replied, turning on the TV. The two played several rounds, and Eleanor won each one.

"Hold up! I thought you never played before!" Theodore said.

"Oops, did I say that? I meant to say 'I've never played here before!'" Eleanor replied. "You sneaky Chipette!" Theodore said. Eleanor laughed as they continued playing.

Theodore eventually began sniffing, his sensitive nose picking up a new scent. "Oh my God! The cake is burning!" he shouted. He and Eleanor dropped the guitars and headed for the kitchen. Eleanor yanked the oven open and pulled out the cake, shaking her paws from the heat. "Oh no… It's ruined!" she shouted.

Theodore stared at the cake; it was only a little charred around the sides. "Ellie, its fine, only a tad bit burnt." He said.

"No Theo, it isn't fine! This was a get well cake, it needed to be perfect!" Eleanor complained.

Theodore placed a paw on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry Eleanor, we can always make another! Or we can add on to this one, to equal out the burned taste." He offered.

Eleanor nodded slowly, placing the cake onto the counter. "So, if it's burned, it's going to have some sour to it, so we should add some sweet!" Theodore said.

"I'll get the icing!" Eleanor said, reaching for the icing. They decorated the cake with icing, using a plethora of colors. In the end, the cake looked like a rainbow.

Theodore yawned, glancing at the clock. It was a little after 11. "Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." He said.

"I'll come with you!" Eleanor said.

Theodore stared at her in surprise, did he just hear correctly? "I'm sorry, I think my ears are messing with me, did you just say that you were gonna shower with me?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, yes I did, and I'm serious." Eleanor answered. "Look Theo, we've been together for almost a year, and we're both 17, there's nothing wrong with us showering together." She said.

Theodore thought it over for a while, before finally agreeing.

The two entered the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Theodore tried his best to not stare at Eleanor's exposed body. He was more focused in concealing his 'friend' from Eleanor's sight.

They got out and quickly dried their fur. Theodore couldn't help but laugh as Eleanor's fur puffed up, making her look like she was hit by lightning. "And what's so funny?" she asked, smoothing her fur down.

Theodore blushed as he accidentally looked at her. "Uh… n-nothing!" he answered.

Eleanor smiled and quickly got dressed. "Meet me in the bedroom, I have a surprise for you." She said, winking.

Theodore blushed so much; he began to look like a tomato. 'Oh God…' he thought.

***Three Hours Later***

Theodore laid next to Eleanor, panting. "I… I can't believe we just did that…" he said.

"Well, we did, and that's all there is to it." Eleanor said, cuddling closer to the chipmunk.

"Well, just as long as you had fun, it's all alright with me." Theodore replied, burying his nose into Eleanor's hair, breathing in her scent.

She didn't answer him, but she snored lightly. She had fallen asleep. Theodore smiled as he closed his eyes too, giving in to sleep's alluring voice.

As the two slept, Dave, Alvin, and Simon reentered the house. "I can't believe we had to do that! That was the most boring time I've ever experienced in my life!" Alvin complained.

"Then next time, how about you don't say things that don't matter?" Simon shouted.

"Alright boys, you've been arguing since we got back in the car." Dave sighed. "Theodore!" he called. No answer.

The three began to search the house. They eventually went to the boys' bedroom, finding the two chipmunks in the bed.

"You don't think that they…" Dave began.

"Oh come on Dave, Theodore would never consider doing that!" Simon said.

Oh if only he knew!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been nine months since that night. Now everyone, the Seville Family and the Miller Family, along with a few friends, were sitting in the hospital.

Theodore sat with his head buried in his lap, his eyes puffy from the tears that now stained his sleeves. He cringed as a scream sliced through the silence like a hot knife to butter. Inside one of the rooms, his mate was giving birth, and Theodore cried to himself at the thought of the pain Eleanor was in.

'I did this to her… it's my entire fault… I hurt her…' he thought. As he beat himself up emotionally, he remembered how he used to feel.

***Flashback***

Theodore sat outside on the bench outside the house, sighing as the sunlight fell onto his fur. He glanced over to Eleanor, who was fast asleep in his lap. He rubbed her seven month pregnant belly, smiling as he felt Eleanor's slight breathing.

She stirred and sat up slowly, stretching. "Good morning beautiful." Theodore said, placing a kiss on Eleanor's cheek. The green clad Chipette giggled, her cheeks showing a slight blush.

"It's only morning?" she asked.

"Yes it is. We were watching birds and you dozed off." Theodore answered.

"Aw, did the robin eggs hatch yet?" Eleanor asked.

"Not yet, but they will soon." Theodore replied. Eleanor hugged him close, sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it. We're already seven months into my pregnancy…" she said.

"I know, it went by quickly." Theodore sighed.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl." Eleanor said.

"I think it would be a beautiful girl like her mother." Theodore said.

"Really? I thought it was going to be a handsome boy, just like his father." Eleanor replied.

They both remembered the day they found out Eleanor was expecting. Dave's surprised expression, Ms. Miller's excited scream, Alvin's congratulations, Simon's advice, Brittany's false anger, and Jeanette's nods of agreement.

Then Eleanor let out a small yelp. Theodore turned to her in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing… I just felt the baby kick a little." Eleanor replied.

Theodore let out a sigh. "Our child will be perfect, don't you think so?" he asked.

"I don't think it's going to be perfect, I know it will." Eleanor said. They gasped as they heard the tiny chirping of newly hatched robins. Holding hands, they walked and watched the tiny birds.

***End Flashback***

But that was then. Now Eleanor lay on a bed, crying out as her body tried to push out the child. Theodore began to cry into his sleeves again.

Dave placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey Theodore, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I feel so… guilty… I mean, Eleanor wouldn't be in this kind of pain if I had never invited her over to the house then!" Theodore answered. Dave sat down next to the sobbing green clad.

"I know you're hurting, but the most you can do to help Eleanor, is to stay strong for the both of you. You both have strong spirits, and not crying is the best thing you can do for her." He said.

Theodore wiped his eyes and hugged Dave. "I just can't bear the thought of Eleanor's pain. I feel happy yet sad, why is that?" Theodore asked.

"I can't explain that, but I wish I could." Dave replied.

"Hey, take it easy bro. I may not have a kid of my own, but I know you and Ellie will take good care of it." Alvin said, patting Theodore's shoulder.

"For once, Alvin is right. We're all here for you Theodore, just remember that." Simon said, tousling Theodore's hair.

Then, a doctor approached them. He had tanned skin, soft blue eyes, and dark brown hair. "Mr. Theodore? Please come with me." He said.

"Go ahead." Dave encouraged, helping Theodore to his feet. Theodore followed the doctor into Eleanor's room, and gasped. There in Eleanor's hands, was a tiny Chipette, her eyes closed tight.

"Oh God… She's beautiful!" Theodore said, wiping a tear from his eyes. He hugged Eleanor close, not wanting to let go.

"I will give you two some privacy." The doctor said, walking out of the room. "Well Theo, it looks like you were right. It's a girl." Eleanor said.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Theodore said.

The door opened again, and everyone entered the room, surrounding the bed.

"I'm so proud of you Eleanor!" Ms. Miller said.

"Thank you Ms. Miller." Eleanor replied, yawning. The baby copied her mother, opening her mouth in a wide yawn.

"So, what's my new niece's name?" Alvin asked. The red clad chipmunk was literally shaking in his shoes with excitement, even his cap was shaking.

"Her name is Colombe." Eleanor replied. "Eh? What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette sighed. "Colombe is French for dove." She said.

Colombe yawned again, opening her eyes. They were the same sparkling chocolate brown as her mother's.

"Here you go." Eleanor said, handing the baby to Theodore. "Hey there… It's me, daddy." Theodore said.

Colombe smiled as she reached out, trying to pull on Theodore's fur.

'I'm glad me and Eleanor spent that one night together, it was the best thing that ever happened to us.' Theodore thought.

"I can't wait till she can walk." Alvin said.

"Why is that?" Theodore asked.

"Because then I'll be able to teach her how to be awesome!" Alvin answered, placing his cap on Colombe's head.

"Oh please Alvin, the only thing you'll be able to teach her is how to get in trouble!" Simon said, earning a laugh from everyone. Even Colombe laughed as she peered out from under Alvin's cap. She didn't know how, but she knew that she had an amazing family.


End file.
